Ficlets
by boogaloo
Summary: Two requests finshed! Now with TamaxHaru! Start reading from chapter 2. It's better than this summary, I swear :D
1. Chapter 1

_**10 Free Fics!!!**_

_**The first ten people to review will got a Ouran fanfiction of their choice! **_

**_The requests are as follows!:_**

**_1. Cute TamakixHaruhi for kirby163_**

**_2. Hikaru & Kaoru for Gol Chin_**

**_3. PB&J for Princess-Christina-Ark_**

**_4. KyouyaxKaoru / HaruhixKaoru for kyoya16 (new pairing for me!)_**

**_5. OOC Haruhi for ZYXS_**

**_6. HikaxHaru for Various Un-named Contributors :D_**

**_7. HaruhixKyouya for Lady Auzie_**

**_8. TamakixKaoru for Kyasarina _**

**_9. MorixHaruhi for Ouranfangirl_**

_**10. HunnyxHaruhi for Tocoolforice**_

**_These will be posted as new chapters when they're completed, and I'll try to do them in order. Check back soon to read! :D_**


	2. Here TamakixKaoru

LOL Hellogoodbye's "Here in Your Arms" came on when I was writing this. I thought, "D'aww...."

This is for _KYASARINA_ :DDDDDD because she's awesome and she asked for some KaoxTama. I know I said I'd try to do these in order, but it was her name day (she gets her birthday presents on that day) the other day and I thought, perfect...! Also, I was tremendously _almost_ late for her dare. (Check out our dares! Go to my forums! :D) Sorry, Kya... =_='.

I do not own Tamaki, Kaoru Hikaru or Haruhi. (Damn! DX) Bisco Hatori does :).

(Oh, and if you don't get what's happening, there's a breif summary of 'earlier' at the bottom. You probably won't, but please read it at the end. :))

* * *

Kaoru shuddered, a drop of water falling from one of the bangs that fell over his face and hitting his nose. He cleared his throat and fell back against Tamaki, watching the rain ease against the car's window thorugh heavy, tired eyes.

"I'll need to get home soon and change into something dry," he said, taking the blond by surprise. He'd grown used to the quiet. "Hikaru'll know I was out." Tamaki nodded, although Kaoru had his back against him and couldn't see. "Sorry, Tono."

"It's alright, you have to get home-"

"No," said Kaoru, a little awkwardly. "I meant for earlier."

"Oh," he replied, his face falling a little. "Right."

The little tinted window between the front and back of the car was drawn across, and, although the driver was up front (the only person Tamaki knew who could drive), there was still an awkward loneliness, and although Kaoru didn't show it, he did feel a little weird with Tamaki's arm across his shoulders. Still, he'd been standing in the rain for an hour or so, he was freezing, and in no place to turn down a warm car and a... a manly hug. No, a sign on friendship between two men... between Kaoru and a man who _wasn't_ his brother.

Tamaki had been a little angry at Kaoru. He couldn't help it, he promised Haruhi he'd always be there for her and that she'd never have to be alone. To run to her house (it took him a good hour or so, too. He'd never tried to run the distance before at it was much longer than he'd expected, and through the rain, and across all the commoner streets... he lost count of the amount of times he was almost run over) through the storm and have Kaoru tell him he couldn't go in... it was almost rude. Screw that, it was rude. Damn rude.

Kaoru looked up when Tamaki cleared his throat harshly, then sighed. "I _said_ I was sorry, Tono," he pressed, one eyebrow cocked, and muttered, "Geez..." as he turned away again. Offended, Tamaki tried to readjust his seat. He was soaked through too, and the clothes that were clinging to his skin stuck to the leather behind him, stopping him. He gave up, embarrassed.

There was another, long, awkward, drawn-out silence to give both Tamaki and Kaoru an age to think of something conversational to say. They hadn't realised how close they were sitting; they were both too cold to notice, so Kaoru tried to wriggle away a little. Tamaki looked at him thorugh wide, violet eyes, as if he didn't quite get why it was weird to be crouched in the back of a car with an arm around your dripping wet kohtai, waiting for his brother to finish comforting the one girl in all their lives.

"I had a crick in my neck," lied Kaoru, hoping he was convincing enough to stop Tamaki staring.

"Are you any warmer?"

"No."

So Tamaki put his arm back around the redhead, rubbing his shoulders to give him heat, and Kaoru felt himself blush. Not that he was... enjoying this, oh no, he was just... comfortable, for lack of a better, manlier word.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Tamaki, somewhat off-handedly, flicking a lock of soaked blond hair from his eyes.

"Sure. Why wouldn't she be?"

The answer was very obviously either, "because she's with Hikaru," or "because she's not with me", but of course, he didn't say this (he didn't have to. He was as easy to read as Hikaru at times). He just shrugged, "she'll be scared."

Kaoru felt a little pulse of anger. "They'll both be _fine_. Are you here for her?" Tamaki nodded. "Is she on her own?" Tamaki shook his head, looking deflated. "Well, then. Hikaru needs this more than you, he's never had anyone to care for before, leave him alone."

"He had you." Tamaki didn't look at Kaoru when he said this. "He cares about you."

Kaoru felt his cheeks flush and he scoweled. "I said care for, not care about, you're... you're twisting my words..."

"Why don't you want him too?"

"What?"

To be honest, Tamaki didn't know why he had said that. He struggled, trying not to offend Kaoru. "If you're worried about him leaving you, then why do you make him?" Kaoru's eyes fell and he made a noise at the back of his throat. Tamaki felt a little guilt, he seemed to have struck a particularly hurtful chord.

"He needs this more than I need him," he forced, still not looking away from his knees. He felt as though he'd just said he didn't need oxygen anymore. "I hold him back." He was grasping his thumb with the fingers on his opposite hand, as if he was imaging it was someone else's. Tamaki didn't need to hear this, it wasn't any of his business. "It doesn't matter," added Kaoru defiantly, shooting a look that would normally chill Tamaki's blood, they look the twins had when they were being particularly devious.

There was a touch of a grin in that look. Now, Haruhi always came before either twin. Perhaps Kaoru was the lesser of two evils, but he was still a Hitachiin, still evil. But when he pretended that how he felt was no matter of Tamaki's, that no one else except Hikaru had ever cared about him, or that he didn't need help or friends, no,_ family_ like the host club, Tamaki's stomach tightened in a mix of scorn for his ungrateful attitude, pity, and admiration for him. Kaoru felt alone and scared, like a third wheel, like a burden, a heavy weight, and kept doing what was best for his brother. Maybe Tamaki couldn't quite relate, but he could sympathize.

"No one has to do anything alone, Kaoru." Kaoru looked up, taken aback and waited to hear if Tamaki had anymore to say. Tamaki had dipped his head now, a little scarlet. "If you don't want to ask for Hikaru's help, you can ask for mine."

"I... I don't need..." he stopped short as he felt Tamaki hold him a little tighter. Tamaki was a stubborn little... Kaoru breathed heavily as he fell back against his senpai in a still-very-manly-hug. "Thank you."

* * *

Okay, here's a summary of 'earlier'-

There was quite a sudden storm (cliche much?) and Tamaki, panicking, tried to run to Haruhi's house. Of course, Hikaru (and Kaoru) was worried too, so he took the train (much quicker and smarter). Kaoru followed him, for reasons unknown to himself, really, he just wanted to make sure they were both okay, so when Tamaki arrived, he told him that Hikaru was with Haruhi, which, obviously, Tamaki wasn't very happy about, and asked him not to go up. He would've argued longer, but Kaoru had been standing in the rain for a long time and was looking ill, so he called a car to pick them up, although he didn't want to leave, and they're both freezing, so they draw the little window and hug in the back, followed by awkward moments and conversations that Kaoru never wanted to have. =3= :D

_**Not all the requests will be this long! Please note that this was also a birthday present!**_

Random? Stupid? Perhaps. But it was very nice to write. R&R, please :) x


	3. Look After You TamakixHaruhi

This one's for kirby163, who orginally asked for Haruhi being ill and Tamaki going OTT, but I got this idea and thought it was really cute. If you're not happy with this idea, kirby163, I'll gladly write yours. :)

**_OH! AND IF I'M WRITING A FIC FOR YOU AND YOU ASKED FOR A PAIRING, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE FLUFF, ANGST, WHATEVER. THANK YOU :)_**

This one's set at the end of Tamaki's third year, at the prom. He's leaving. How sad. Enjoy. :D

* * *

_When I asked Haruhi to come with me tonight, I didn't mean as a host. I meant as a girl, my plus-one, my date, I guess. I didn't think of her next year, how wearing a dress and looking beautiful, rather than handsome, would change people's opinions of her. Girls are always meaner to girls than guys. They'd call her a cross-dresser, or a lesbian, or a slut, being friends with the host club, the best-looking group of boys in the school, for all that time- it doesn't bear to think about. _

_I don't know why I was expecting her to run to me, her hair long and flowing like melted chocolate, dress floating behind her while she hitches the skirt up just past her knees so it doesn't catch while she sprints into my arms and I would hold her- no, no, I'm not a pervert, I'm not... she's _Haruhi_. She's like my daughter. She is my daughter, and only for one more night, for one last waltz and I couldn't dance it with her, or I'd do something stupid and everyone would know her secret. I was kind of proud to watch her smile while she danced with some of the customers- no matter how much they admit they don't, every girl wants to dance with a boy on nights like this (__Hikaru and Kaoru didn't count, they messed up the numbers on purpose so that when everyone moved on a place Haruhi would end up with them). That I do know._

_The night is growing older and most people have left by now._ _The thanks have been given, the speeches said, the awards and titles handed out (best smile, best personality, best looking male, most genuine, most memorable and Mr Ouran are among my notifications, but that's not what I'm thinking about just now). Only a few laughing, chatting (drunk) girls and the host club remain. The club is going to be continued, thanks to Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru agreeing whole-heartedly to sharing the responsibility of budget with outside help from Kyouya, and some good-looking first years. But I won't be staying, no matter how much I want to. To think I won't see her everyday, possibly ever again... that can't happen. I won't let it._

The moon now shone, its blue tint shading the pink marble walls of the music room, giving them a lilac hue that also colored Tamaki's light suit. He sat quietly on a lonely stool in the center of the room, waiting for the click of a door handle and the slightly softer than _clack_ that would come from the men's shoes that Haruhi wore. He didn't wait long, and he stood to greet her, and had a horrible epiphany; he wasn't ready.

His mouth started to form words without sounds, and Haruhi watched him carefully before saving the conversation.

"Kyouya said you wanted to talk to me here?"

Tamaki nodded, smiling with what seemed like such force he wondered if it looked disturbing. Haruhi smiled back, almost laughing at him a little, so he decided it was safe. He reached to wipe a few stray hairs behind her ear, but instead rested it on her shoulder, looking her from toe to knee, to waist, chest, and up to her wide, honest, clear, bewildered eyes.

_If you don't say something now, you'll leave without telling her, and-_

"I'll really miss you, senpai," rushed Haruhi, a blush creeping around her neck and ears, making her face glow. "I'm sorry that I didn't accept your invitation."

"What?" replied Tamaki, genuinelly surprised.

"When you asked me to come... " she said awkwardly, not looking him in the eye.

He grabbed both her shoulders. "But you did come! Don't be an idiot!"

"Ow, let go. I mean, I came as a host. But if they found out I was a girl-"

"I understand."

"Let me finish," she said smartly, unsure whether she was annoyed or pleased that his strange mood was becoming less unlike him. "If they found out I was a girl, everyone would be against the host club." Tamaki's eyes widened in realization and he opened his mouth, so Haruhi raised a hand to stop him from interrupting. "They might break it up, and we've put far too much into making it perfect to waste it. And it's your club, so they'd talk about you, saying you were a liar... I wouldn't like them to say things like that about you if you weren't there to defend yourself."

_She was doing it for you. She was keeping it a secret for you._

"So... you don't care what they'd say about you?"

"Well, I've already kissed a girl and pretended I loved a whole bunch of them... I suppose I am whatever they make me out to be. I don't mind," she added quickly, reading his horriffied expression. "It's just something that comes with pretending to be a guy."

She walked to the window, aware that Tamaki followed her, so she turned around and thought of something converstional.

"Who was your last dance tonight?"

"Hm? Oh, you know Tanako Kaeda-san in your year?"

"She's nice. Mine was Renge-chan." Haruhi laughed a little. "Though if you mean the opposite sex, it was Kaoru."

"Hm," nodded Tamaki dissaprovingly.

"I wish we had a moment to dance tonight, senpai," she said lightly, but awkwardly enough that it made Tamaki stop and look at her. "That would have been good, like a..." she trailed off, and though 'goodbye' didn't pass her lips, it was screamed in her mind.

_There's your chance._

"Why don't we?"

"What?"

"Haruhi..." he said excitedly, taking her hands, suddenly more... Tamaki, "...be my last dance?"

"Huh?"

Too late. Tamaki put a slender arm around her waist. Haruhi obliged at the last minute, although she edged away from trying to place her arm above his hip, scorning herself a little, and placing it on his shoulder.

"I'm used to taking the lead."

"Just follow me."

He gave the famous "best smile", and counted, "one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three..." before they both got into a rythm and they stopped thinking about moving their feet over the marble tiles... Haruhi experienced a strange, unfamiliar floating sensation and a pool of heat in her stomach when Tamaki slowed, almost to a complete stop, and gazed at her with violet eyes.

"I've liked being with you. At school, I mean, and the host club... I'll miss not seeing you all."

"It won't be the same without you and Kyouya-senpai," agreed Haruhi, wondering if she was being too vague. If Tamaki meant something stronger, and she was talking about Kyouya...

"Is this weird?" asked Tamaki suddenly, surprising them both.

"Is what weird?"

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't think anyone wants to leave Ouran-"

"I meant you," said Tamaki simply. "I don't want to leave you, I want to see you everyday. I want to be with you." He seemed to realize what he'd said after he said it, and he stammered, "I...! I mean-"

"That definitely is a weird thing for a father to tell his daughter..." Haruhi perched on her toes, only able to reach Tamaki's bottom lip and kissed it softly. She watched the blush creep up around his neck and his eyes glaze, staring at the air in front of her face. "But it's fine for us, right, senpai?"

Tamaki only managed a weak, "Uh-huh", before he grinned and started dancing again.

* * *

"Look After You" - The Fray, playcount before I had this idea - 48.

"Look After You"- The Fray, playcount when I completed the fic - 176.

Oh good God, the cheese. Anyway, please R&R :D


End file.
